This project is concerned with the functional traits expressed by genes on the 120-megadalton oncogenic plasmid of Agrobacterium. Mapping of these traits will be accomplished by analyzing insertional and deletion mutants for loss of specific functions, subcloning of fragments containing identified genes, examining polypeptide products of those genes, DNA sequence analyses of the genes and their respective promoters, and the transfer of these genes between E. coli and Agrobacterium by the construction of shuttle plasmid vectors.